


The Intervention

by RD_wants_death



Series: How Logic Works [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Intervention, Pre-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_wants_death/pseuds/RD_wants_death
Summary: The time for apocalypses is over. This is the end.ORGod decides that it's time for an Intervention.





	The Intervention

God/Yahweh/Abba/Chuck etc. sighed, burying His head in His hands, frustrated anguish clear on his face. 

His children were at it again. 

When will they ever learn that it is not acceptable to start an apocalypse every few seaso- He meant years, yes definitely years...

It was beginning to get repetitive, and pretty soon the Winchesters will have exterminated every vague biblical "big bad" that may have been mentioned in maybe one line in the bible, and would only have demons and wendigos, and ghouls, and rugarous, and werewolves, and vampires, an- okay you get the point. 

It was time for Divine Intervention. However, for that He needed a few key items, namely paper mache and some duck tape.

_______________________

It was complete. Feeling a little like Doctor Frankenstein, Chuck/Abba/God/Yahweh etc. revived an archangel. Which archangel?

Gabriel. The only one that had any measure of subtlety and it was the Trickster, (He still found Mystery Spot hilarious, you might think it's cruel, but have you read the old testament?)

"Awaken my child," He commanded, and Gabriel awoke, "I've always wanted to say that." 

"Dad? What the hell?" Gabriel placed a hand on his head to show that he had a headache and was finding it confusing to understand Yahweh/Chuck/God/Abba etc.'s presence, even though he had been dead for a few years and hadn't had a hangover in longer.

"No, my Son, what the heaven," God/Chuck/Abba/Yahweh etc. corrected His son's silly mistake, "It's time for an Intervention."

"What kind of Intervention, Daddy-o?" His son questioned His authority.

"A Very Winchester Intervention."

___________________________

Walking into the bunker's kitchen the first thing that ran through Dean's mind was, "What the hell?" having then had the time to properly see what he was looking at, the second thing to run through his mind was, "I repeat, what the hell?"

The bunker was decorated with streamers and balloons and confetti and a big banner that read, "HAPPY INTERVENTION!" 

Standing under the banner, wearing a party hat and blowing a toy trumpet thingy, was Gabriel. He then took the time to take the trumpet thingy out of his mouth and said, "Happy Intervention!" well, more like yelled. 

Bursting into the kitchen, Sam then questioned, "Dean, what the hell?" 

"I dunno Sammy, but I think it's an Intervention." 

Shooting Dean bitchface #34 "Really Dean? I couldn't have guessed," Sam then took the time to look at what was going on in the kitchen. 

Taking a deep breath, "Gabriel. What's going on?" Sam asked with what seemed to be a forced calm. 

"Don't worry Dean-o, I'm on a mission from God," feeling not reassured, Dean gestured for Gabriel to continue, "No more apocalypses, no more demon deals and big bads, and especially no more bringing in big bad's from other universes, that's a big no-no." 

Wasting no time to see the boy's reactions, he continued, "It's time for the Dean and Castiel love story and for Sam to stop being so... Ugh. Got that? Bye Sammy, Dean-o," and he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving behind a few non-lethal pranks spaced around the bunker. 

"What the hell?" 

 


End file.
